The Great Mamodo Challenge
by darin343
Summary: A story of Zatch and Kiyo's last moments togather real sad at the end.
1. Zatch Masterbates and Kiyo does his mom

Disclamier: I dont own zatch bell

* * *

Chapter 1: Zatch Masterbates and Kiyo and gets some from his mom.

One day Zatch was playing the computer when all of a sudden Kiyo walked over to the computer and turned it off. Hey uh Kiyo why did you do that Zatch asked quriously. SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SUCK MY BALLS Kiyo yelled. whats wrong with him well i guess i have to be bored now zatch said unhappy. Zatch then saw a porn-o magizine on the floor. Well Kiyo did say when i'm bored to beat my meat. Zatch picked up the adult magizine and scurried to the bathroom Kiyo's mom was walking by well hello Zatch where are you going. I'm going to the bathroom Zatch replied. You just went Kiyo's mom anserwed. No no no no I'm going to beat my meat onthe toilet seat Zatch pledded. Zatch then ran in the batroom and locked the door. KIYO Kiyo's mom yelled what in the holy hell have you tought Zatch. Kiyo's mom busted in to Kiyo's room. I', sorry mom. Pull down your pants young man she said. Kiyo did what he was told. Mom I'm to old to get spankings Kiyo said shiviring. Sit down Kiyo sat down.Kiyo im gonig to teach you a lesson you'll never forget. Kiyo's mom took kiyo's dick and started to suck it kiyo moaned a little. M..mom what are you doing Kiyo asked.I've Haven't gotten any from your dad so I'm gonna get some from you she started to suck harder harder harder and then Kiyo shot out some cum on his leg his mom licked it off. Mom hold on Kiyo got up and closed the door and locked it kiyo took of his shirt as his mom took off her clothes. Kiyo the started to suck on his mom's right nipple they then became hard as he played with the other. After they were stiff Kiyo's mom said alright Kiyo you can enter me now. Kiyo dick got really stiff. Mom is this the right thing to do kiyo asked. Yes it is it is okay Kiyo I'm may be your mother but i have not been able to tell you but son when i said i couldent get any sex from your father. The truth is your father died yesteday Kiyo started to cry. Couple minuets later Kiyo said did dad want me to do this to you yes Ms. Takimine said okay then i'll do it for dad Kiyo then gripped his cock and asked ready mom yeah Ms.Takimine said. Kiyo then put his dick in his mom's vagina and started to go slowley he went in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out Kiyo's mom started to moan the faster Kiyo wen the louder Ms.Takimine moaned as Kiyo and his mom fucked Zatch was jacking off he felt it coming he was going to cum. He beated harder and harder and then he spermed. Ahh he said much better. Zatch then got up and went toLiving room and fell asleep on the couch. Kiyo was still fucking his mom they were both moaning and panting Kiyo put a blanket on and fell asleep beside Kiyo They both had then fell asleep and Kiyo's mom was gripping kiyo's dick Kiyo woke up. Kiyo had a smirk on his face so mom nother ground Fuck yeah Kiyo's mom said Ms.Takimine got up and started to get on Kiyo's dick she then started to car ride on kiyo's they both moaned loud yeah mom uhh kiyo said a she was going up and down on his thick, long, and extra hard cock. Kiyo's mom got up and lied on the bed Kiyo then started to fuck her from behind Ms.Takimine was now starting to feel hot in side oh yeah kiyo more more Ms.Takimine moaned Kiyo was going in and out real fast and put his dick in so far when it went in his mom's pussy you could hardly see it. After that Kiyo's Mom put on her clothes and so did kiyo. They took up the wet bed sheets and put them in the washing machine. Thry then Kissed and Kiyo's mom went to cook dinner Kiyo went to his room and started to playhis new war game and zatch went to sleep.

* * *

Authors note: I know i a dumb retard for making kiyo and his mom fuck but my mind told me to do it oh well if you like thanks. Should i contine 


	2. The 2 New spell's

Chapter 2: The 2 New spell's Bao zakerdor and Rasheilker

* * *

That night Kiyo and Zatch went outside to train after all the food that they ate. Zatch haid 6 yellow tails and Kiyo had 8 peices of steak. After dinner Zatch grabbed his book and handed to Kiyo. Kiyo smiled and said lets go okay outside there was a metal back ground and a training dummy that's like zatch but stands and sometimes shoot Zaker's. Okay ready Zatch.Yep Zatch replied lets shoot this dummy until he becomes a dummy. Ookay enough with the corny jokes !ZAKER! Zatch rolled his eyes and shot lightning Zzzaker the dummy said. Now there was a beam struggle going on so far the real Zatch was fireing with all of his might. Okay jump over his head ZAKER Zatch had a direct hit the dummy hegot up and used Zaker Okay Zatch time to combo Zaker Zatch Fired and let go of the Zaker and then they both collided and theythen came at Zatch. Alright Rashilker Zatch turned around What is that suposed to do okay I'll make it simpler Rasheild the double powered Zaker came crashing back Zaker Now it was A Rasheild bounced triple powered Zaker. Kiyo's book was glowing A new spell okay lets see the next spell is hmm...right here It says Rasheilker. okay Rasheilker Zatch did the eye routine and a rasheild Came up it seem like it was chargeing. Huh Kiyo saidthengrew a huge electric ball it then shot out with high volatage electricty Swirling around it. God dang Kiyo saidwhat the hell was that. Kiyo then chuckeld and he said heh whats next jikerdor and bao zakeruga. The red spell book started glowing huh Kiyo said curiously. Bao Zakerdor Zatch then did his eye routine and then shot out 2 bao zakeruga's one hit the metal wall and on went inside the dummy he then stuck to the wall Zatch was chargeing a lighting Ball in the air it then started to form into a bao Zakeruga it then grew tree heads and went after the dummy it then hit him and he blew up. Uh dad gonna have to make a new one Kiyo said. As they exited the training room. Zatchthenheard a rustle in the bushes. Oh well Zatch said It's nothing. Flamere Then all of a sudden aflame throwerhit Zatch and Kiyo and they fell to the ground.

* * *

The end of chapter 2 Whats gonna happen next 


	3. The fire mamodo Zatches end

Chapter 3 : The Fire mamodo's destruction and zatches death.

Zatch and Kiyo got up from the hard blow that hit them. What was that for when they got up they saw it was ponygon. Ppponygon Zatch said upset. Die seoshi Zatch then got hit by a large blast. Megumi Kiyo said very upset wait where's ponygon ah ha there not real its a transorming mamdo then the Megumi figure turned into a man with a yellowish orange book the Tia figure turned into a flame Mamodo with fire guns on his hands. Okay now you die Flamere. Ahh Zatch said when he got hit with the flamethrower Uhh kiyo i cant fill my stomach. Its okay Zatch Bao ZakurugaZatch then rolled his eyes and shot the dragon creature. Flamemeild when the dragon shape hit the mamodo its came back only in fire oh no its all most near uswe got to runZatch andKiyo ran off.When the dragon hit Zatch it backfired on the red spell book. Oh no the book i..i.i.ii.iit's bbburning. Zatch and Kiyo started to cry Zatch you were the best fffriend i ever had be good in the mamodo ww Ahhh don't go don't go Zatch stay. Come on Kiyo i you know i cant but i'll always be in your heart by Kiyo. The fadeing Zatch then toataly disapeared. NOOOO Zatch come back please. Why why did i dddo that was it my falut Kiyo said as he walked home. Hello Kiyo weresZatch he got sent backto the mamodo world. Oh my god Kiyo's mom said as they cried and cried to sleep.

* * *

The end sorry it was short but this is it.


End file.
